poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown in the Courtyard
This is how the showdown in the courtyard goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Thomas: Don't hurt him. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't break the portal, Timothy! Timothy: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, you two. Bill and Ben who are holding Percy Let him go. Bill: Ok. let Percy go Crash Bandicoot: Percy. You're ok. Timothy You not going to do with that hammer, Tim! Timothy: Just let me play my role. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. What do you want, Timothy? Sunset Shimmer: He's not supposed to say that until he becomes a demon. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Sunset. Thomas Keep the Matrix, Thomas. Thomas: Equestria Girls plotline, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Thomas. I think it's like you don't belong here. Timothy: I'm supposed to say that. Matau T. Monkey: Just say what's on the script ok, Timothy? Timothy: Shut it. his throat Thomas You don't belong here. Give me the Matrix, and you can go back to Cybertron tonight. Or keep it and never go home. Ryan F-Freeman: We have a choice? Thomas: Stick to the script, Ryan. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. his watch for ticking then gasps Timothy: Tick-tock, Thomas. We don't have all night. The portal will be closing by itself in less than a hour. So, what's your answer? Ryan F-Freeman: NO!! Thomas Just to help you remember. Thomas: No. Timothy: What?! Cybertron. Your friends. Lost to you forever. Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal? Thomas: Yes, but I have also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Cybertron will find a way to make more robots without the spark of Primus. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So, go ahead and destroy the portal. You are not getting this Matrix! Timothy: All right. You win. drops the hammer Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! He surrenders? Thomas: It's what happens in Equestria Girls. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so happy, Thomas. You did well for a prince. Gordon (EG): You... are... so... awesome! Emmet: You did very well, Thomas! Toby (EG): I can't believe you did that for us! Matau T. Monkey: You are so special, Thomas. But Timothy. He is a thousand billion times more unspecial then you. Henry (EG): It's no wonder you're a real life Transformer. Evil Ryan: C'mon, Timothy. Don't loss your temper. Timothy: Oh, yeah. He's like so very special! at Thomas Ryan F-Freeman:Dipsy's voice Uh oh. Run away!the Matrix and run Matau T. Monkey: the Matrix back Equestria Girls plotline. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Matau. But run away from Timothy!!! Thomas: the Matrix Relax. I've got this. Timothy tackle him Bertram T. Monkey: You know. I'm with Timothy. Evil Ryan: Me too. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? You traitor!! Bertram T. Monkey: Our brothership is over! Matau T. Monkey: I'll run with the Matrix now.the Matrix before Timothy gets it and runs off Timothy: Bill and Ben Grab him, you fools! Evil Ryan:Evil Anna Get Ryan and the Dark Spark!! struggles to open the door and then Timothy stands behind him Crash Bandicoot: Matau! Toss the Matrix to me! Matau T. Monkey: Gordon and tosses the Matrix to him Gordon! Ryan F-Freeman: James!the Dark Spark to James James(EG): Got it! Bertram T. Monkey: Give it back!! James (EG): I will! After you try to take it from Henry! the Dark Spark to Henry Gordon(EG): Ryan!!the Matrix to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: it Thanks, Gordon. Timothy: That's MY Matrix, you techno-organic rat!!! Ryan F-Freeman: It was ''your Matrix. But now it's Thomas'! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Ryan! Toss it to your Granddaughter! does Jessica Fairbroher: Thanks, Grandfather. Timothy: Give me back my Matrix you Anna clone!! Jessica Fairbrother: Sorry. it back to Thomas Garfield: Henry! Toss it to me!! does Bertram T. Monkey: Do you know what I been though in Crash's adventures of M.L.P EG to get the Dark Spark? two magical objects are enchanged between hands until they fall into Timothy's hands Bertram T. Monkey: Can I have the Dark Spark, Timothy? gives it to him Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks.laughs Tremble before me as I absorb the Dark Spark's power! Timothy: I'll take this thank you. Bertram T. Monkey: Keep the Matrix, Tim. I got this now.the Dark Spark on his chest Timothy: At last. More power than I could ever imagine. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Timothy! Don't do it!!! Luigi: I'll get the Matrix!onto Timothy's leg it's too late. Timothy has already put the Matrix on his chest energies from the Matrix and the Dark Spark starts to fill Timothy and Bertram as the dark part of Luigi is ripped out of him Thomas: What the-? Mario: Luigi!!! Matau T. Monkey: Bertram!!! turn into Transformer versions of themselves dark part of Luigi transforms into Mr. L Timothy: crazily Mr. L: evilly Bertram T. Monkey: crazily SGM4: Yikes! What the heck are those?! turn Bill and Ben into Transformers Matau T. Monkey: Oh my gosh! Bertram's a demonic robo-monkey!! pulls out his camera and takes a photo of Bertram, Mr. L and Timothy Ryan summons Daleks Dalek: Exterminate them! Ryan F-Freeman: Daleks. I knew this adventure gets better and better. Luigi: Ow.at Timothy and Bertram and screams Bill: This is gonna be so cool. Dalek: We must exterminate them! Matau T. Monkey: Sunset. Put on Twilight's crown!Ryan Master Ryan. Transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. Jessica and I'll fight Bertram, Timothy and Mr. L! Sunset Shimmer: On it. Ryan F-Freeman: You got it, Matau.Sunset Twilight's crown Let's fight fire with fire!into Dark Ryan F-Freeman(not the villain) puts on Twilight's crown transforms into a she-demon Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we got you outnumbered, Timothy. Timothy: Hah! to the school Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no you don't!his magic to hold Timothy Hurry, students! Get inside! students hurry inside Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? Is that you? Bertram T. Monkey:crazily You were right! I didn't understand magic before! But I do now! breaks free Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Gah!!Cody I'll help you transform, bro. his magic to transform Cody into Light Cody Fairbrother approaches the doors Mr. L: My friend have to jump through a lot of hoops tonight just to get his hands on the Matrix. Plus it really should be his all along! Timothy: So let's just let... uh, what did Sunset say again? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: It's "But let's let bygones be bygones.", Tim. Timothy: But let's let bygones be bygones. Mr. L: Nicely said, Timothy.the students He is your prince now. And you will be loyal... to HIM!!! crushes the doors with his magic Rigby: Students! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! running and screaming Bertram T. Monkey:Speckles' voice Something's missing. Oh, I know!his magic to hypnotize the students moans Timothy: Thank you, Bertram.Bill and Ben Round them up and bring them to the portal. Outside Jessica Fairbrother: I won't let you get my grandfather for the Dazzlings, Bertarm! Adagio Dazzle: We've reformed, remember? Bertram T. Monkey: So, you are the granddaughter of Ryan F-Freeman. Fitting that I make him one of us sirens. Timothy: Bertram, let me handle this. Spoiler Alert: I was lying when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't what to rule this fine little high school. I want Cybertron! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm gonna get it! Jenna: moan Bertram T. Monkey: But wait. There's more. The reason I team up with Timothy is that I want Equestria! With Evil Ryan and Evil Anna with me, I'm going to get it! Thomas: Thanks for telling Jessica, Adagio.Bertram and Timothy No. You two are not! Timothy: Puh-lease. Bertram T. Monkey: What exactly do you and your techno-organic friend think you two going do to stop us? Timothy: We have magic and energy and you've got nothing! Evil Ryan: Hey, Timothy. SHUT UP!!!!at Tiomthy blasts him Evil Ryan:Timothy's attack with his Keyblade and lightsaber I won't allow you to get Cybertron! Luigi: Me too!at Mr. L two villains bounce them off Mr. L: Guess we'll put Ryan under their spell then.the Mezmerizers Boys. Sing to Ryan. they can, Contralto projects her siren form Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You and Bertram won't get Cybertron and Equestria, Timothy! EXTERMINATE!!!!at Timothy and grabs the Matrix Timothy throws him off Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix belong to Thomas!a fire ball at Timothy Thomas: Equestria Girls plotline, guys! Bugs Bunny: You're right, Thomas.Timothy and Bertram Of course, you realize, Thomas has us! Thomas: Um, Bugs, the human Gordon's supposed to say that. Gordon(EG): Don't worry, Thomas. Bugs got it covered. Timothy: evil laughter Gee, the gang really ''is all back together again. laughter Now step aside! Thomas has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be dealt with! Bertram T. Monkey: the Dalek Emperor's voice The Doctor's associates will be exterminated!his magic on Thomas and he screams in pain human versions of Thomas' friends spring in to protect him as the magic beams close in Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Leave them alone!!!a boomerang at Bertram Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! Equestria Girls plotline! Matau T. Monkey: I know, Master Ryan. But, Bertram is going to far!!his Keyblade and charges at Bertram beams hit Thomas and his human friends hits Bertram Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Ryan F-Freeman: Never mind him, Matau! Look! Matau T. Monkey: I'm fine, Master Ryan.Bertram Have at you!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: I know. But look at what's happened to your engine friend! takes on Bertram in a swordfight Matau stops and sees what's happened Bertram T. Monkey: I did it!Matau into the school Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! over to help him Jessica Fairbrother: Right. You can't do that to my grandfather's best friend! Try to fight me, Bertram!her lightsaber and charges at Bertram Twilight Sparkle: THOMAS! to her knees No! SMG4: You stupid jerk!!at Timothy SMG3:out his sword You were foolish to think you could stop Timothy. Timothy: laughter What!? Mario: at Timothy and pin him to the ground Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes